A Little Sister and Mate for Major
by Mythgirl411
Summary: When Carlisle meets a child at the hospital, who has clearly been abused he adopts her. Immediately the family realizes that this girl is Jasper's true mate. The Cullens will do anything to protect the youngest member. But what happens when Bella shows up? Can the Cullens protect the youngest from everything this new human girl brings into their lives? Let's find out.


**Hi low everyone. So in this story Carlisle will end up adopting a little girl when trouble strikes. This happens shortly after the Cullens move to Forks. So before Bella moves to Forks and meets them. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Carlisle pov_  
I was at the hospital filling out some charts when the alarm rang. I got up and went to see what was wrong. A nurse spoke to me.  
"Dr. Cullen. There is a child here and she is in bad shape." I rushed to where the child was.

She was unconscious and her blond hair had so much blood in it it looked red. I worked with others to fix her. Now I just had to wait for her to wake up. While I was waiting I read over her information. Her name was Ailey. She was five years old and it was clear she was being abused. I called Esme and we agreed to adopt her and raise her as our own.

I went and found the girl awake. She looked at me and calmed down. Odd.  
"Hello Ailey. I'm Dr. Cullen. But you can call me Carlisle." She smiled and nodded. Then she looked scared.  
"Are they here?"  
"They who?"  
"Mother and father."  
"No. They aren't. Are they ones who hurt you?" Ailey bit her lip then nodded her head.  
"Please don't let me go back. I don't want to be with them." I smiled and sat down next to her.  
"I won't. How would you like to live with me and my wife?" She lit up.  
"Really?" I nodded my head. She hugged me tightly. Just then we heard a laugh. We both turned to see Esme standing there with Rosalie and Jasper. Esme came over.  
"Hi sweetie. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. And these are two of our adopted children, Rosalie and Jasper." Rose smiled and walked over.  
"Hi Ailey." Ailey hid behind me and shyly said hello. Jasper walked over and watched the girl. When she noticed Jasper looking she came out and held out her hand to him. We were all shocked. Jasper smiled and held her hand for a second. I smiled then stood up.  
"Ailey. I'm gonna go handle somethings. But I'm sure Esme and Rose and Jasper can stay with you for a little bit." She nodded her head and sat in Jasper's lap, as he had sat down.

 _Ailey pov_  
I liked spending time with Esme and Rose and Jasper. I already felt a close connection with Esme. But I didn't want to call her mom yet as I was scared to say it.

 **A week later**  
A week had passed and I was going home with dad today. I had begun calling Carlisle dad and he was very happy to have that. Over the past week I had met his other four adopted kids. Edward was a little weird but I like him. Aaron was slightly withdrawn but when it was just the two of us or just us and Alice he would loosen up and even smile with me. Alice was hyper and the kind of big sister that everyone longed for. Emmett was a big teddy bear and had already become a overprotective big brother to me. Rose was sweet with me and despite how she looked she was actually a nice person. Jasper had become my favorite sibling thought. He was fun to be around and he always read to me and taught me things. He taught me how to read and write and even history.

Today daddy signed me out while Esme stayed with me. Finally I worked up the courage. I tugged her skirt and she looked down. She bent down.  
"What is it little dove?" I looked down then spoke.  
"Can I call you mommy?' Esme looked shocked then smiled.  
"Of course you can Ailey." I smiled and hugged her.  
"I love you mommy."  
"And I love you my little girl."

From that day on I she was no longer Esme to me just as Carlisle wasn't Carlisle to me. They were mommy and daddy.

 **Two years later**  
I woke up to find Alice shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled over. For a vampire she sure had a lot of energy.

I had found out shortly after mommy and daddy adopted me that my new family were vampires. It was pretty cool and I liked it. But there were some annoying parts. The main being at the moment my never ever sleeps and always hyper and perky older sister.

"Ailey get up now. You have to get ready."  
"No."  
"Don't make me get Jasper in here." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath.  
"You are annoying."  
"It is my job as a big sister. Now get up." I felt her tickle me. I growled and chased her out of my room.

We ran downstairs when I was stopped and picked up by Jasper. I huffed but calmed down.

I had also learned that Jasper was my soul mate as the vampires put it. But he had told me we had to wait till I was older. Then he would change me into a vampire when I wanted.

Daddy was smiling and mommy laughed.  
"Alice. Did you tickle her again?"  
"She wasn't waking up."  
"Because it is five thirty in the morning." I whined. Jasper chuckled then spoke.  
"Actually it's six thirty." I froze then growled.  
"Emmett!" I hopped down and tackled my older and stronger brother down. Rose sighed while Alice was giggling. Even Aaron and Edward were smiling. After a bit I was lifted up off the ground. Jasper took me to my room and set me down on the bed. Then he got clothes for me. Today was going to be fun.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
